


Jack-O-lantern

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin carving, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At least they tried.





	

“Hey Jack you must be pretty good pumpkin carving.” Nursey called over from where him, Dex, and Chowder were playing poker.  
  
“I’ve never carved a pumpkin before.” Jack replied confused as to why a hockey obsessed Canadian would carve pumpkins.  
  
“How have you never carved a pumpkin? That’s like the best part of Halloween, well you know besides the candy and the costumes.” Chowder exclaimed.  
  
“And the horror movies.” Dex added as he laid out his cards.  
  
Nursey looked down at Dex’s hand and sighed. “Fuck, Dex is unbeatable.” Nursey dropped his cards and got up. “Who want’s to come buy some pumpkins?”  
  
  


When they came back to the Haus, they went straight into the kitchen. Dex, Nursey, Chowder, Jack, and Shitty all had arms full of pumpkins. Bitty looked over at them, a mix or confusion and anger, from where he was pulling a pie out of the oven.  
  
“Why on Earth would y’all need that many pumpkins???” Bitty asked, trying to stay serious.  
  
Jack opened his mouth but couldn’t think of a good answer. They had 15 pumpkins all varying in size. Of course he knew why they had 15 pumpkins, but he couldn’t say that they really needed 15. Jack and Nursey wouldn’t let the other pay and somehow they ended up getting 7 each. Dex bought his own out of pure stubbornness.  
  
“We’re teaching Jack to carve _Jack_ -O-Lanterns” Shitty answered confidently like that explained everything.  
  
“And you need that many pumpkins???”  
  
Shitty put his arm around Bitty's shoulders and leaned into him. “Young Bitty, sometimes you have to ask not why but why not.”  
  
“If you keep calling me young you’ll be asking why you’re not getting any pie.” Bitty joked, only partially serious, as he shrugged off Shitty's arm.  
  
“Understood but-”  
  
“Shush, if you guys are gonna carve them might as well leave me some of the pulp so that I can make some pie out of your mess.”  
  
“Yes Sir." Shitty saluted.  
  
"Aren't you going to join us, Bittle?" Jack asked as Bitty headed towards the door.  
  
"I have to go help Lardo with an art project, we'll stop by later. Y’all better not wreck my kitchen.”  
  
“Bye Bitty” Chowder called   
  
  
A hour an a half later and the only one to have a successful jack-o-lantern was Dex. Nursey had managed to cut himself, twice, and decided to just sit and watch for his own safety. Shitty took a break about 5 minutes in to roll a joint and ended up getting way to into a rant about the dangers of gender rolls. Chowder got too excited and broke the pumpkin when he was trying to cut a mouth and Jack was too focused on making it perfect.  
  
When Bitty and Lardo walked in they couldn't help but laugh at how helpless the four looked. Dex couldn't help but join in. Hockey players weren't meant to carve pumpkins.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to upload this last night


End file.
